Twilight's Consort
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Set ten years after The Prince And Consort Of The Light. MATURE ADULT CONTENT. Male Pregnancy Warning. Pairings; Link/Ralis, Colin/Shad, Coro/Barnes, Midna/Zant
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

**Chapter 1 The Letter**

'Dear Link,

I hope that this letter finds you and Ralis well and happy.'

Colin smiled briefly as he paused in his writing, the young man sitting at his small desk in his little room in Ordon village.

'Things are still much the same here as before you left, though I miss you. Colette, my little sister, though only ten, already has Talo and Malo wrapped around her dainty fingers. It is anyone's guess which of them she will chose when the time comes.'

Colin laughed softly at his own thoughts, but then he sighed, his young face becoming pinched and anxious with stress as he continued his message.

'You are probably wondering why I have not mentioned myself yet, my friend. The truth is..

Staying here is, I think, no longer an option for me. My parents pressure me daily to propose to Beth, and she is not much better.

I do not want to hurt her, for we are close friends, but I can not do as they all expect of me.

You see, I am.. more like you then perhaps my father would have wanted for me.

I do not want to inconvenience you, Link, especially at such a time as this, but.. if you could find a way to come and free me from this prison that my life has become, I would be most grateful to you.

I have to go before I am discovered awake, (normally they read over all the letters that I send to you), but please.. I need your help most desperately..

Colin.'

* * *

Link set down the letter with a sigh, turning away from the bedside table where he had laid it to look at his mate with an obviously anxious expression.

Ralis moved closer to him in their bed carefully, kissing Link's left cheek before laying his head down against his lover's bare chest as Link pulled the covers back up over them both.

Ralis purred softly in the back of his throat with contentment as Link's right hand moved gently over his hip, then his rounded stomach, caressing his cool skin tenderly before he spoke in quiet tones.

"Colin needs me to get him out of Ordon, Ralis. If I do not, I fear that the situation will dissolve into further hostility, which will only cause more problems and pain. It is as I suspected with him, and I must get him out of there, and soon. I know that for me to leave you now is not convenient-"

"It is never convenient for you to leave me, my love," Ralis interrupted him with a smile, his expression becoming more serious as he sat up so that he could place his cool-skinned palms on either side of Link's beloved face. "But you must go to him. Our friend needs your help. You will go today, before the sun rises, so that you will be in Hyrule field when it does. You will take him to Kakariko village. He will be safe and among friends there with Renado, Luda, and the other villagers. Even Barnes still cares about Colin like an uncle. And do not forget the Gorons.

It is what must be. Do not worry for me, Link. I will miss you, as I always do when you are away, but you will be back long before it is time for me to go below. We have yet a week before then, my Mate."

"Ah, Ralis.." Link whispered, kissing him lovingly on the lips. "I love you so. Your body, your eyes, your sweet lips.. But your tender, caring heart, that is what I love most of you, my Mate. Very well, I will go and return before your time comes. But for now, just let me hold you in my arms yet a while?"

"Always," Ralis agreed, lying back down and snuggling close to him once more.

* * *

"_Link_!" Colin gasped, surprised that he had come so soon after he must have only just received the letter, a part of him wondering how he had gotten to Ordon so quickly as the young man threw himself into his friend's open arms.

"I am so glad you came.." Colin whispered in his ear, not wanting to be overheard, stepping back after a few moments, but not fast enough that Link did not feel him flinch as a loud voice interrupted their reunion.

"Oh, Link," Rusl asked, watching him almost warily, as most everyone did in the ten years since Ilia had returned home and told the whole village of his preferences, walking up to them. "How are you?"

"I am fine. Very well, actually," Link answered him politely. "Thank you for asking. And you?"

"Oh, well, well. Everything is going splendidly around here. May I ask why you have come?"

"I am here for Colin," he replied firmly now in explanation for his presence in the place that had once been his home. "He does not wish to stay here any longer, so I shall be taking him with me."

"Oh, you will, will you?" Rusl snapped, his hostility showing now, as Colin had described, now that they were no longer exchanging pleasantries. "And you think I am just going to let you take my son away from his home and family?"

"He is of age, Rusl, and not happy here. He is old enough to choose his own path."

"And I just bet that you want him to choose the path that you have chosen for yourself?"

"I do," Colin spoke up then, though he did edge in even closer to Link's side nervously.

"What?"

"I do chose that path that Link has chosen," he said more firmly now as he stared his father down, feeling courage rush through him from Link's solid presence and support at his back. "For it is my path as well. I do not want Bethaney as anything more then she already is. My best friend, father. I want- I _need_ a man, maybe even one like Link, to care for and to love me. And, just like Link could not, I am not going to find him here. I do love all of you, father, really I do, but my time here is over. I _must_ go."

"And where will you find him?" Rusl inquired with a scowl of clear displeasure.

"Kakariko village," Link answered for him. "That is where I am taking him. The Goddesses have Spoken."

Colin's jaw dropped at that, as did his father's.

"The Goddesses? Really?" Colin asked excitedly, smiling up at Link by the few inches the older man had on him. "They still speak to you?, through you?"

"Yes, they do. Every day. Once a hero, always a hero, I suppose."

"And I will really find him there? The one for me?"

"Yes. Just have faith, Colin. And pray for guidance and assistance. Be open-minded, and They will help you."

Colin nodded with relief as Beth came up to the group just then, obviously searching for Colin, pausing in surprise when she saw Link there.

"Oh, Link. How are you? I was just looking for Colin. I wanted to speak to him."

"I am well, Beth, thank you for asking."

She nodded, blinking in surprise when Colin suddenly took her by the arm, drawing her away from his father and Link gently.

Bethy.." he whispered softly, his expression sad, though still resolved. "Bethy, I am going away. With Link."

"Away?" she asked in yet more surprise. "For how long?"

"..Well, um.. Forever."

"_Forever_? But you- I mean, I thought that we.."

"I know, Beth, I know. And I am sorry for it. I never met to hurt you, and it certainly was not what I wanted. I know that I never gave any indication.. You are my best friend, and I do care for you, but I can not marry you."

"Why not?" she demanded, though her tone was forgivable given that her eyes shone with unshed tears and her chin quivered as she then bit her lower lip lightly.

"Because I do not have those types of feelings toward women, only other men."

"Like Link does?"

"Yes. Like Link does."

"Oh.. Okay," Beth sighed, seeming to calm slightly, even slipping her arms around Colin's waist and laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Colin, and that will not change, but.. I do not want to lose you entirely because of it, so please, promise me that you will at least let me visit when you get settled?"

"Of course. I will write you as soon as I figure things out, okay?"

"Okay. Do not forget?"

"I shall not."

Beth squeezed Colin tighter for a moment, then released him reluctantly so that he could walk back to Link's side.

The friends left together without another word, though they did wave to them before crossing the little wooden bridge near the mayor's home and back across the stream, leaving the village quickly as Colin already had everything that he wanted to take with him in a small bag slung over his shoulder.

"..Link?"

"Yes, Colin?"

"Thank you for coming to help me."

"You are welcome."

"Do we have time for me to say goodbye to Coro?"

"Coro? He is still here?"

"Yes. We are good friends. Her never judged me, for he is like us, and he really knows how to just listen."

"That is good. I am glad you had him, then. Of course we can go and see him before we leave."

They fell into a comfortable silence while they walked to Coro's clearing, which had not changed much since Link had been there last either, though the small house was a little worse for wear. The man sat by his fire pit, though it was not lit for once.

"Colin?" Coro said as he raised his head with a slight smile. "I have not seen you in quite some time."

"Father would not allow it," Colin apologized, moving to kneel beside the man and take his hand with his. "He thought maybe that you- That you and I.."

"Oh, beautiful boy.." Coro said quietly, pressing a warm, gentle palm to his right cheek. "I am so very sorry. I suppose that.. parents only see what they wish to see. Any rational person would know that I am much too old for you. But you will find your one, when you are ready."

"I am ready now, Coro. I am leaving with Link, bound for Kakariko village. I came to say goodbye."

"Well, now, there is no need for goodbyes. If you will but wait a few moments.. I will grab my bags and come along. I have been meaning to go, for quite a long while now actually, but I had hoped to see you again first to tell you so."

"Really?" Link asked him now, smiling at the thought of traveling even that small distance with them both. "Why would you leave here? This is your home."

"Not anymore, I think," Coro replied with a sigh. "The past few years it has began to feel more like a prison. Colin has been a good friend, but there is still a.. void. Much like what Colin is feeling. I need someone who will be more then friend to me. Perhaps I as well will find it in the place where you go.."


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

**Rogue Blade and TheMysticalQ. **

**Well, I reworked some of the chapter on TheMysticalQ's advice, took the love scene out entirely, too. You were right, it was too rushed. I wasn't happy with it, either. I'm still not sure, but this is totally better then the first version. **

**If you still think it needs work, then tell me how, and I'll do my best to get it right. This is very important to me, too. So, Thanks! I'll be waiting for your advice! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 2 The Reunion**

The three friends traveled on foot together through Hyrule field, taking turns as guards in shifts when they stopped after night fell to rest.

The kingdom may have been at peace now, but there were still some pockets of Goblin resistance, so it did not pay to be foolish about safety.

Link was currently involved in negotiations for peace with the large goblin who had assisted him and Midna at Hyrule castle, as it turned out that Jatnak was the Goblin King, but unfortunately not all of his friend's people agreed with him on the matter of diplomacy.

Link suspected some of the hostility, maybe even most of it, to be still-lingering effects from Ganondorf's evil magic, but there wasn't much he could do except heal the creatures individually with his presence.

It was slow going, but he could feel the tide starting to turn in his favor at least.

"So, Link.." Colin spoke up then, softly as Coro slept nearby on his own bedroll, propping himself up with one arm to look at his friend where he leaned against the nearby tree with his piercing blue eyes scanning the land around them vigilantly.

"Yes, Colin?" he replied with a smile, looking down at his briefly before his sharp eyes continued to scan the darkness just outside their small ring of firelight.

"What do you think that he will be like? My One, I mean?"

"Don't worry, Colin," Link answered him, his tone soothing as he moved over to lean against another tree closer to the younger man. "I am sure that he will be just as kind, gentle and caring as you are. The Goddesses would not send you someone who would not suit you or not be able to provide for your needs. Whatever those happen to be for you."

Colin smiled wide at his friend's assurances, then blinked, peering up to study him closer in the darkness, surprised by the obvious pinkish blotches that covered Link's fair cheeks.

"..Link? _Are you blushing_?"

"Uh.. Yes. I.. I do not want you to think that you can not come to me for advice, or with questions, but.. It does feel strange to be discussing this with you."

"That's alright. It feels strange for me, too, but.. right now you are the only one that I know who can understand me, because we are the same."

"Yes, we are, Colin. And I will always be there for you as your friend when you need me, I promise."

"Thank you, Link."

"Of course. You are my friend, and you always will be. Tell me, Colin, have you given any thought to anyone in particular that you could love? Or do love, perhaps? You are certainly old enough to know your own mind and how you feel, deep inside."

"Yes, I- I do. I remember.. Shad. When I was in Kakariko, and when he was not traveling to help you.. He was very kind to me. As a friend, of course. But, I really cared.. care about him, you know?"

"Yes, I do know. Shad, though? I am not objecting exactly, but.. He is quite a bit older then you. I just want you to think about that. Everything should be considered when choosing a Mate. You want to be sure that it will really suit, for life."

"I know that, yes. But, I really care for him. Truly. I- I just hope that he remembers me, that is all. It has been.. a long time, after all. Perhaps he is already involved with someone?"

"Anything is possible, but I would tend to think that unlikely," Link replied with an understanding expression, his friend's voice soothing Colin's fears that he had been forgotten. "He is most likely still as much of an explorer as he ever was. Shad is a very curious creature. Wants to know everything about the world around him. That doesen't leave much time for a lover. But we will not know until we arrive. If you want him, and it is meant to be, then it will be."

"Thank you, Link," Colin said with a wide, grateful smile, standing up to move close enough to hug him tightly around the waist. "You always know the exact right thing to say to make everyone feel better."

Link nodded, hugging him gently in return. "Yes, I suppose that I do. But, it is a gift from the Three On High, and not of my making. I am still their Hero, and working to help those in Their world, even though Ganondorf is gone. There will always be pain and heartache in need of Their healing. I am Their Vassal in this still. It is a lifelong commitment, one of great importance that I hold equal to that of my commitment to Ralis."

"Oh. What would you do if you had to chose between them?" Colin asked him curiously when the friendly embrace ended a few moments later.

"The Goddesses would never place me in that position. It is not Their way. They are too caring for that. Like Mothers to us all. They love and desire us to be happy, always."

"But, if They did, what would you do?"

"Ralis is my Heart and Soul," Link stated simply. "They know that, and respect our Bond, for They led us to each other. They would expect nothing less of me then to stand by him, for all time, no matter the circumstances. I will never leave him, ever."

* * *

It took them two more days of travel, as they were taking it easy and enjoying each other's company, so they reached Kakariko village in the early morning on the fourth day while it was still cool and no one was about on the street yet.

While Link showed Coro around the peaceful, silent village, Colin slipped away to where he remembered the cemetery being.

He stopped briefly in his tracks when he saw a beautiful male form with reddish-golden hair leaning against the side of one of the large stones there where he sat beside it with his eyes closed and his head resting back against the tough surface.

Colin forced himself into forward motion again toward him, freezing in surprise when the man's eyes sprang open, obviously having heard his approach, revealing a beautiful shade of blue that even rivaled Link's.

At least, in Colin's opinion, though he was sure that Ralis thought differently.

Din, but the man was gorgeous.

It wasn't until he stood up that Colin realized he recognized him.

"_Shad_?"

"I am sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, yes.. Though it has been a while.." he replied, obviously disappointed by his reaction. "I suppose that you might not remember. It's Colin."

"_Little Colin_?" Shad blinked, his eyes widening at his reply, his words causing Colin to visibly wince. "No, I remember now. My goodness, but you have changed."

"For the better, I hope?" Colin said with a grin, fluttering his long fair lashes flirtatiously.

"Aye, for the better," Shad agreed, inwardly surprised by his obvious forwardness. "You are a vision, as a matter a fact."

Colin flushed, his cheeks turning bright red, smiling as he glanced up at Shad shyly. "..Thank you."

"So, what brings you here?"

"I.. I am moving to stay. I just arrived, actually. I had to come. My family could not accept my.. needs. Father did not approve of Link coming for me, but I could not stay and marry Beth like they all wanted of me. She's my best friend, but I do not care for women that way."

"Really? I am sorry. Do you have any plans to search for a Mate anytime soon?"

"That is why I am here, yes. Why?"

Shad smiled, deciding to keep it to himself how clear Colin's anxiety showed, wanting to soothe his nerves, stepping closer to speak to him softly. "Perhaps you would consider me? I know with my research I have been something of a traveler, but I am not getting any younger. I think that it is time that I settled down here. Unless the thought of being with an older man bothers you?"

"Really? You want to be with me?" Colin asked with a smile, though his soft blue eyes were still nervous as he watched him.

"If it is what you want," Shad agreed with a nod, smiling in return.

"I really like you, Shad," he said quietly, licking his lips before continuing to speak. "I believe that I kind of always have. But are you sure it is me you want? I do not want to be just convenient, I want to be loved."

"It _is_ more then that, Colin," Shad protested, his beautiful eyes widening, his expression earnest as he watched him almost warily. "I feel this.. connection with you. I must love you, surely, because something is telling me that it would be a huge mistake to allow you to slip through my fingers. Please.. stay with me here?"

"Alright. I will stay with you."

Colin closed the last of the distance between him and Shad, laying his head down in the center of the other man's chest, closing his eyes with a contented sigh when Shad's arms slid around his waist, holding him close to his body.

"_Mmm_.." Colin hummed, actually rubbing his face against Shad's chest, relaxing fully against him now. "You are so.. _warm_.. I like that."

"It is cold," Shad commented with an affectionate smile as his arms tightened around his inviting frame. "I have not been out here long. We should head back to the Inn."

"..Okay."

* * *

"So," Colin inquired, smiling happily and snuggling closer to Shad when the older man slid his arm around his waist as they walked together back to the Inn. "What were you doing when I found you, anyway?"

"I was praying to the Goddesses," Shad replied, admitting it quietly. "Asking them to send me one whom I could love forever."

Colin gasped softly, his eyes shining as he glanced over at him just as they reached the double doors of the Inn, blinking up at him, speechless for a long moment.

"_Shad_.." Colin whispered, licking his lips again, shivering slightly as he allowed Shad to pull him close into his arms and kiss his mouth tenderly.

Shad smiled against Colin's lips as the younger man whimpered, trembling in his embrace, moaning quietly as he submitted to his touch eagerly.

"I love you.." Colin panted after they broke the kiss, clinging to Shad as he tried to unscramble his thoughts.

"I love you, too, Colin. I know that you are the one for me."

Colin smiled, nodding in agreement as they slipped inside, holding hands, looking up as Link came down the stairs from the upper floor, which had been converted into several rooms after Ganondorf's defeat, pausing for a moment as he saw them together.

"I have Coro settled in a room upstairs," Link said, clearly studying them closely as he spoke. "Were you two kissing?"

"Yes," Colin confessed, blushing as he glanced over at Shad, then back to Link. "We are going to be together, soon. We have decided."

"That seems rather fast," Link commented with clear concern. "Are you sure that this is what you want, Colin? I have nothing against you two being together, so please do not think that of me, I just want to be certain that you are happy here and settled emotionally before I return home to Ralis."

"It feels right," Colin replied simply. "I trust my gut reactions, and my emotions. I have always cared about Shad, as I said on the road here, even before I came of age. He is what I want."

"Very well. If you are sure, then I am happy for you both."

"Thank you, Link," Shad replied with a nod and a smile, squeezing Colin's hand in his affectionately where he still held it. "I have no intention of rushing him into intimacy, however. Courtship is the proper thing to do. Courtship, and then more when we are both ready for it. We will take it slow and easy, I promise. It has been ten years, after all. We shall need to learn about each other all over again, I think."

Link nodded, smiling as he drew first Colin, then Shad, into a tight hug, gesturing for them to proceed up the stairs to the Inn's rooms.

"I will be back soon to visit, but I need to be getting home."

"Of course," Colin agreed with a nod in return. "Perhaps Ralis may accompany you if he is feeling well."

"I am confident that he will be well and recovered by my return, yes."

Shad nodded, smiling as Link departed, leading Colin up the stairs by the hand and into a room near to his, though with Coro's new room in-between them, lifting Colin's left hand to his lips, their differently shaded blue eyes meeting as Shad kissed his palm softly, his expression tender and loving.

"Sleep well, my gentle Colin, for you are safe now," Shad promised, leaning forward to press his lips to his forehead then, closing his eyes for a brief, peaceful moment that seemed to last forever before he pulled back to smile at him. "I shall see you in the morning?"

"Just try and stop me," Colin murmured with a wide grin, his blue eyes shining mischievously.


	3. Ch 3 Fated Love And Love's Fated Child

**Thank You for your reviews!:**

** TheMysticalQ, Chemical Psycho, TheFrozenQueen, The Zebesian, **and** fernyberny222**

**Your appreciation and support mean a lot to me, so, Thank You! :)**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been working a lot lately, as the store is gearing up for the holidays, as well as the move. Yes, my store is moving to a different, bigger building, and that's way they've been using me more then usual lately. More toys for me that I can buy! :)**

**So, that's what's going on with me, but what you really want to find out is, what's going on with Link and Ralis, and Coro, so, let's find out, shall we? :)**

**Please, tell me what you honestly think. If it needs improvements, tell me, and I'll do it. Promise. :)**

**But, trust me, this is a vast improvement compared to what I wrote originally before heavy editing of the first part of the chapter, as well as completely changing what was supposed to be the ending. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 3 Fated Love And Love's Fated Child**

Coro woke the next morning, feeling strangely content and happy for the first time in a very long time, getting dressed quickly before leaving his room in the inn and heading down the stairs and outside into a warm, beautiful sunny day.

He walked down the steps and continued on up the street with a wide smile, visiting all the shops now that they were open.

When he reached the bomb shop and went inside, despite the fact that such things went against his gentleness and love of nature, he tripped over his own feet with a soft gasp, grateful when someone caught him before his face hit the floor.

"Thank you.." Coro said quietly, his voice trailing off as he was suddenly staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes that he'd ever seen.

"You are most welcome," the other man replied, his arms tightening around him as though he saw something unspoken in Coro's eyes. "I'm Barnes."

"Coro. I am sorry I am so clumsy."

"Do not be. You were not hurt, and I got to hold you. Seems like a win-win to me."

"Um, yes.." Coro blinked, blushing pink lightly as Barnes let go of him with clear reluctance.

"So, how can I help you? Did you come to buy some bombs, perhaps?"

"_No_!" Coro yelped, his eyes widening as he drew away from Barnes now. "I am a peaceful man who loves nature and animals. I want nothing to do with explosives."

"Oh? Then why come in here at all?" Barnes asked Coro, obviously curious to learn more about him.

"I just moved here, and I wanted to meet everyone in the village. I arrived only early this morning."

"Well, then, I am pleased to meet you, Coro."

Coro blinked again, uncertain now what to say.

He wanted the man, but his profession made him uncomfortable.

"I am.. confused."

"Oh? What about?"

"I know that we only just met, but.. I feel drawn to you."

"I feel drawn to you, too. Why are you confused?"

"Because your profession is not something I think that I should be involved with."

"A man is more then just his profession, Coro," Barnes chastised gently, studying him closely with his mesmerizing eyes. "The fact that I make bombs does not make me violent, or even cruel. What I most enjoy about my job is the science of and behind it. Of mixing the ingredients in just the right quantity and order to make it work the way that it's supposed to. And the smell of the gunpowder.. I think it's beautiful, to be honest. Perhaps because I have always been around it, as bomb making has always been my family's business, though I am the only one left now to carry on the legacy."

Coro blinked, clearly taken aback by his fierce, but also logical defense of his method of living, uncertain what to say again, but smiling slightly at his description of why he enjoyed bomb-making.

"You make it sound almost beautiful.." Coro finally whispered, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"It is. Or at least, it can be, to those who can see it clearly."

Coro threw himself forward without thought suddenly, shaking as Barnes's thick arms opened quickly once he realized the other male's intentions, catching him in his embrace once more as Coro's lips pressed tightly to his with a small, needy whimper.

Coro melted against his broad chest, his hands rising up to twine through Barnes's hair, his warm body wriggling slightly against his as they kissed, Coro trembling now while Barnes's hot, powder-stained hands caressed his clothed shoulders and back comfortingly.

"Coro.. Are you okay?" Barnes asked him with obvious concern after pulling back from the kiss reluctantly to study his shining eyes, flushed face, his panting lips, and his little twitching nose.

"Yes, I- I am fine..," Coro replied, his eyes widening as he looked at him, turning his face into Barnes's shoulder as he suddenly sneezed loudly, lifting his head again slowly to smile at him.

"..S-Sorry, about that," Coro giggled, looking embarrassed and amused at the same time somehow. "Must be the powder dust in here."

"Do not worry about it, Sweet Heart," Barnes reassured him, lifting his right hand to caress his cheek, the fingers sliding up into his hair with clear tenderness, causing Coro to close his eyes and lean into the touch with a happy little murmur of obviously unconscious sound. "I think it was adorable."

"Adorable?.." Coro gasped, his eyes flying open again with his surprise at his gentle words. "Really?.."

"Yes. Really. Coro.."

"Yes?" Coro asked him, smiling in response to the uncertainly now in Barnes's quiet voice.

"Why did you kiss me?.."

"I- Your.. Passion when you spoke of the powders.. Your family.. It- It moved me. I just had to feel you against me. ..Your lips, I wanted them.. I want _you_, so very much. Will you.. I mean, do you want me, too? Like- The way that I want you?.."

Barnes smiled at Coro's uncertain babbling, liking the shaking in his voice when he spoke of his desire for him, as it implied that his need for him was that great. Great enough that he could not control his tones to keep the words even and natural sounding as his beautiful pink lips spoke them.

"Yes, Coro, I do want you that way," Barnes reassured him, his fingers sliding deeper into his hair, his thumb caressing his light red cheekbone on that side. "Will you come upstairs with me, dearling? We can talk some more, if you would like that?"

"I would, yes," Coro replied, smiling wider in response. "I wish to know more about you, Barnes."

The other man nodded, lowering his hand now to take Coro's in his, clasping his palm and intertwining their fingers before leading him up his long, turning metal staircase to the upper floor and along the path to the right where a small hallway had recently been added between his shop and the next building over.

They came out on the second floor of that building, into his bedroom, which Barnes led Coro out of and down another metal stair similar to the one in his shop, leading him past the small kitchen and into his even smaller living room, sitting down on his big fluffy red couch and pulling him down beside him.

He was surprised when Coro moved to sit on his lap, twining his arms around Barnes's neck, but he smiled at him as they settled in for the next few hours at least to talk.

* * *

Link assisted Ralis out of their bed in the hidden room behind the throne, smiling and slipping his left arm around the Zora male's waist affectionately.

He had returned home the day before using his second form, the blue-eyed wolf, via the portals of twilight…

* * *

_The night before_…

"..So, how does this work exactly, my Heart?" Link inquired of Ralis, whispering the question in his lover's ear where they lay curled close in their bed together.

Ralis smiled, shivering slightly against his Hylian husband's comforting body as he snuggled back into his chest, his sea green eyes going hazy and heavy lidded with desire when a soft moan escaped him in response to the touch of Link's warm hands on his slick-textured bare skin.

Link touched Ralis tenderly, his hands covering his hipbones before sliding up his cool-skinned sides to caress his ribs, then moving forward to splay over his rounded stomach gently.

He spread the fingers of both his hands out like a fancy fan-pattern over Ralis's belly.

"T-Tomorrow.." Ralis began his answer finally, sounding breathless now. "When I go into the pool, it- it will trigger the labor process. The Zora's have always given birth in the water. It is our natural habitat, after all. The baby will be born with gills, of course, so there is no danger to it from the water. And the air when you pull the child out is fine as well, since it will have lungs, too. All that is really necessary is for you to pull it out and wrap it in blankets to get it warm."

"We keep calling it 'it'," Link teased him with a loving grin. "I will be glad when we know if it is a boy or girl."

"As will I," Ralis agreed with a low, giggling laugh.

* * *

Ralis slid down into the shallow birthing pool that they had decided to add to their room for the sake of privacy, Link carefully helping him to sit in the cool water before stripping out of his forest green tunic, brown boots, and cream-colored undergarments and joining his Zora Mate.

The other male smiled at Link as the soothing water surrounded his slender form, sliding over his round belly and causing him to sigh with pleasure at the feel of it, looking completely relaxed and calm as his sea green eyes slid partially closed.

His body jerked then, tensing clearly as a soft sound escaped his throat, reaching out with both of his webbed hands to grasp both of Link's tightly, squeezing them as his stomach muscles visibly tightened beneath the surface of the clear water.

"_Oh Goddesses_, it is beginning.." Ralis gasped out breathlessly, his sea green eyes gleaming, though tinged slightly with relatively minor pain, as he gazed into the loving blue orbs opposite.

"Is there anything that I can do to make it easier to bear?" Link inquired with obvious concern for Ralis, his sweet Mate.

"Just be here with me, my love.." the Zora prince murmured with a brief, reassuring smile, his breathing heavy now, coming in soft pants. "It shall only take an hour or two."

"You shall always have me here with you," Link promised him in a low, gentle voice before saying with an arched blonde brow and some anxiousness. "Two hours?.."

"At the most, yes. Though it should be much shorter then that," Ralis reassured him, suddenly jerking forward in the water against Link with a soft cry, relaxing somewhat as his hands were squeezed reassuringly. "Oh yes, it will be much shorter then that.."

* * *

Forty five minutes later Link held a dripping, screaming baby in his arms, the lovers smiling at each other as it squirmed and cried loudly in protest of what it obviously though to be the indignity of it's water birth.

He carried it to their bed quickly and wrapped it up fully in a blanket, rubbing the child thoroughly to warm it.

"Do you need help getting out, Sweet Heart?" Link asked as he did so, his blue eyes darting to Ralis, then back to the thankfully now quiet and content blanketed bundle.

"No, I need to stay here for another fifteen to twenty minutes, Link," Ralis replied tiredly in explanation. "The water will help to hasten the healing process. Then we can send for Zoras to cleanse the pool of blood and refresh the water for my continued use to recover after the birth."

"Alright, Ralis love."

Link then turned his attention back to the baby, making sure it was dry before drawing the blanket away and reaching for a fresh one, wrapping it up again quickly to keep it warm.

He lifted it up from the bed, cradling it against his chest gently, humming a low forest melody as he began to walk around their chambers to soothe it.

Once Ralis's twenty minutes were up, Link laid their child back down to help him out of the pool, drying him off and guiding him into the bed carefully.

Link pulled the warm covers up over him, fluffing his pillow behind him before calling for two Zoras to empty and refresh the birthing pool.

"..Link?.." he spoke quietly.

"Yes, Ralis?"

"Bring me our baby, please?"

"_Oh_! Of course! Sorry," Link gasped, his eyes wide, his expression a little frazzled and shaken after the labor.

"It is fine, my Heart. Just let me see it," Ralis repeated, understanding his Mate's reactions as he knew that he was still anxious after seeing him in pain like that.

Link retrieved the wriggling, cooing bundle in a gray-fur-lined silver-colored metallic blanket from near the bottom of their bed, moving closer and placing it in Ralis's slender, outstretched arms.

Ralis smiled, relieved at the healthy weight of the babe in his hold, loosening the blanket from around the small body so that they could together get their first detailed look at it.

It was an exact replica of a larger Zora, or nearly anyway, though Link could not have guessed the gender.

The child had Ralis's scale patterns, as well as his sea green eyes.

But what was surprising was the thick thatch of golden hair covering it's tiny head, clearly from Link.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Link asked with a smile, obviously enamoured of the little life form already.

"A girl," Ralis replied with a answering smile of contentment, fingering the soft gold strands on her head lightly, much as he would Link's own, as he spoke in reply. "There has never been a Zora born with hair before. It must be a sign from the Goddesses that things are beginning to change finally after the war, for the better. She is a beautiful little princess, is she not, Link?"

"Yes, she is, my Ralis," he agreed, bending down to kiss his sweet prince's temple, then the babe's small forehead just as the Zoras entered to clean the bloody pool. "Our beautiful little princess. What shall we call her, then?"

"Ralinka."


End file.
